wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Willem V Rembrandt
Willem V. Rembrandt is the new Headmaster from Season 6. He is also capable of using magic circles like certain other characters (Zeus). Plot Willem V. Rembrandt showed upon campus as the new Headmaster unexpectedly, just after Headmaster Randolph retirement. Willem wasted no time to reveal the secret of the Night Class and was working for a new future for the academy. Despite his majestic and intimidating figure, Rembrandt is, like Randolph, a playful character and easygoing in some senses, such as the time when the Prefects wanted to convince Hiro to take the prefect trial. They all made it look like it probably was going to take all night and Zeus pointed that Prefects don't have curfews if they don't feel like to, however Rembrandt reminded them that that rule is not for personal motives, but for when they're working and convincing Hiro was not an academic issue. But when Zeus got sad to hear that remark, Rembrandt implied that he would turn a blind eye. In Hiro's route Liz also thinks he's kind of creepy since he can smile while hiding something. Unlike Headmaster Randolph, Rembrandt doesn't seem to teach any asignature among his duties as headmaster, thus is rarely seen outside his office or talking to other students beside the prefects or people from the Ministry like Klaus. He even uses his personal purposes in professional things such as the time when Liz (MC) took her second trial, he told her the task was to open and make a music box play again since it was enchanted. It turned out someone had enchanted his music box as a prank decades ago and he longed to hear his melody again. Or the time when asked Hiro to retrieve a Ministry lady's hat who was suppose to visit the academy soon. The MC character points out that whenever she takes a task by the Headmaster, she feels she is doing a personal errand for him. Hiro suggests that he probably uses the Prefect trials to do his personal things. He also has a spiral staircase storage room which is a storage room filled with many of his personal belongings where he tends to send the candidates to take at least one of the Prefect trials. Despite using students to do his things, especially the Prefects, he tends to be genuinelly concerned about or believed in them. Like when he tells Hiro that he personally believed he could be a Prefect, or when he accepted Liz (MC) as a judge. When Hiro declined at first the proposition of the trial he gets sad and also when Zeus is attacked and cursed he feels responsible for this and he promises Hiro he shall do anything to wake him up again. But his duties only go as far as to investigate some way to wake Zeus and uses the prefects to collect all the stuff needed. Also, noticing that Hiro feels bad about the whole situation he asks MC to calm and take care of Hiro. He seems to be powerful in Light Magic, and this is seen when he asked Zeus to invocate a fierga for Hiro's second trial. Just when everyone were having trouble concealing the creature, Rembrandt stepped up and used light magic to defeat the fierga. So he alone accomplished what four prefects could not. Trivia *Headmaster Rembrandt is the first Dragonkin in the academy. *He is introduced in Luca and Klaus' Event Stories of The Night Class. *According to Klaus in his Event Story of The Night Class the Drangonkin is practically extinct: "Because of their powerful magic and exceedingly long life span, they have poor reproductive abilities and a low population". *Also in both Klaus and Lucas' Event Stories both Professor Schyuler and Headmaster Randolph seem to have different behaviors than their usual selves, which surprises Liz (MC). In Luca's Event Story Professor Schyuler bows to him and apologizes for Luca's rudeness toward Rembrandt; on the other hand, in Klaus' Event Story Liz seems surprised to see Headmaster Randolph with a harsh expression since he is easygoing and takes things lightly. *He seems to enjoy chess. In one of the events he seems to ask Klaus to play with him and although he apparently had lost three times in a row he asks him to go for another round, showing that he is not a bad loser. *In Yukiya's Event Slot "Lively Little Friends", he is shown outside of his office, head covered in leaves. While holding his tail in pain, Seth points out that his scent smelled similar to Strange Taffy's scent(who they were chasing after Seth bite his tail), which surprises Liz as she wondered if she could write a report about it for Professor Schuyler. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters